onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Akemi D Jinda
Backstory She was only 6 when her parents where killed, her parents where bounty hunters, they told her to run and she did, they where stuck on a island, she later 1 week later found the ryu ryu no mi model: Orochi, she was hungry as heck and she didn't know what devil fruits where so she took a bite and got the powers of the fruit, she then ate the rest of it, even tho she hated the taste, she was to hungry to complain, after 2 years of training with the fruit, she killed the bounty that her parents had died to, she then over the next 2 years made a ship, the Dragon, it had 5 rooms, 3 living quarters, and 1 bathroom and a kitchen, it has 6 cannons 3 on each side, it was a caravel, its figurehead was a 4 headed chinese dragon, it was made out of wood, she sailed it to the nearest populated island and 4 people challanged her to a fight, since she had been talking big about her supposedly having a mythical devil fruit, all 4 of them where knocked out in quick succession when they awoke she offered them a spot on her crew, they accepted, she got her first bounty of 125,000,000 berries for raiding a marine ship for supplies and killing everyone on board, her crew's bounties at this point where all together worth 265,000,000 the 2nd highest bounty on her crew at that point was 55,000,000 3rd was 28,334,000 berries with the 4th being tied with 28,332,000 tied between the two of the remaining crew members. Appearance 6 Year's old she wore a long sleeved shirt, with a skirt the long sleeve shirt had ADJ on the back and was pink with the letters being green, the skirt was a light orange.her hair is shoulder length and brown, her eye color is crystal blue. 8 year's old. her hair length has gotten to her rear and her eyes are still crystal blue, she wears clothes made out of boar skin and a lioncloth made from fox skin's, with a shirt made out of boar skin. 10 years old wears pretty much the same thing, she cut her hair a bit to be mid back. 12 years old she wears a outfit similar to a suit, she wears a suit with a black skirt with a red and green overshirt under the suit jacket. 16 year old. She wears normal clothes, a black short sleeve shirt with her crews jolly roger on it and her breast size would be F in japanese for a normal person but for people of her size they are only about B cups in japanese compared to her size, she wears black shorts and white sandals, Her life-span and other interesting facts. She is a bit different then a human or a giant, with giants they live roghly around 3x longer then human's and she is half giant and half human, she lives around 2x longer then normal human's do, a easy way to find out her age in giant hybrid years is take her current age which is 23/2 and you get 11.5(in terms of giant hybrid years) she can haer the voices of all thijngs, being able to hear the voices of her deceased parents from beyond the grave, after finding zoa she was able to talk to zoniata. Personality Overview Akemi is a stern but loving individual, she would do anything to proect a person she cares about it, she keeps up a facade of being a ruthless, pirate captain, but inside she likes cute things, she cares deeply for her crew mates, as when 2 of them where killed fighting black beard after he killed white beard, she went into a absolute rage and she transformed into her dragon form but it wasn't it's normal colors , it was red and black, its eyes glowed black out of pure rage she attacked blackbeard and used a move that has yet to be named, the 8 head's of her fully transformed form opened their mouths and out shot from 4 of there mouths fire while the other 4 had something more strange shoot from their mouths, it was a mysterious red and black liquid, it was highly erosive, eroding a entire battleship it hit in a matter of a single minute. she is also highly intelegent she is the smartest person to come from the north blue and some even think she is pretty even with vegapunk on their level on intellect. Relationships. Her parents she was only 6 when both of her parents, died, she is the daughter of a giant and human relationship, they both loved her and where going to take her to a island to raise her after this last bounty which was worth 250,000,000 berries, they had collected 4,578,420,000 berries to live out the rest of their live's with their daughter they both gave their lives to protect akemi and their deaths is what made akemi to grow up way faster than any 6 year old should have to, they had trained her in swordsmanship and how to use gun's. Her crew. Her first crew members. she gets along with her crew, they are like her family, most of them only being 10-13 at the time of them setting off to be pirates, all of them would take a bullet for each other, and some of them have. The next 2. the next two she found on the final island before reverse mountain in hte north blue, their names where Ronin D Candon, and kage D candon, Kage later dies in hte battle of marineford protecting his brother Ronin from being killed by black beard, in the process he dies, and entrusts the fruit to his older twin Ronin. the next 10 crew members. she had met them through traveling to a lot of the islands on the first half of the grand line, 5 of the 10 had devil fruit powers, all 10 of them joined the crew at around a timespan of 2 weeks, 2 of the 3 crew members form her ship died at marineford and where from these 10. Straw hat pirates. Monkey D Luffy They are rivals at worst of times and friends at the best of times, they met on the first halve of the grand line, they had both went down at about the same time of reverse mountain, they quickly became friends/rivals when they where both stuck in laboon, they gave each other pieces of their vivera cards and she and her 6 person crew tagged along with him until after alabasta, she helped take on Baroque works, she used her hybrid form against crocodile when she and luffy fought him for the final time, she used armament haki to physically hurt him, she later helped the luffy at the battle of marineford, where she had learned about luffy and them being "Brothers" when she met him on alabasta so she knew she had to do her best to rescue ace, for luffy, by this time in the story, she had upgraded The Dragon to be a big sloop with 35 crew members in total 3 died at marineford. Roronoa Zoro Her and zoro get along kinda good, they consider each other if anything as friend's, she has given him saki on a number of occasions in order for zoro to teach her 3 swords style, each time he agrees to teach her and she gets better at the style each time, the two of them are like teacher and student at the best of times. Nami they can get along as well as a cat and a dog, they hate each others guts, akemi hates nami for being so obsessed with gold and for stealing from her ship, while nami hates akemi for taking the gold back and for knocking her out for taking the gold. Robin they get along and are perhaps in most aspects like sisters, even tho they fought a bit they both want to know the secrets of the void century, and akemi has gotten robin to teach her how to read the ancient language, of course she gave robin a book that was rare and only had 40 known copies in the entire world for her troubles in teachinng her, the book had information that the world government didn't want getting out. Ussop her and him get along as well as a plant and a bee, they both have crazy idea's and before franky came aboard, she had helped him make a few upgrades on the going merry and helped him create nami's first weapon. Tony Tony Chopper her and him get along pretty well, she tried to get him to join her crew, he declined her offer and joined the straw hats, they get along well and she bought a couple rumble balls off of him and he told her about the risk. Brook they get along on a respect based level, she respects him for how old he is(he is 90). Sanji she dislikes him for his perverted nature and want's nothing to do with him, the only good thing she can even find about him is his cooking and how he wont hurt a women. Franky the two of them get along pretty well, they like to invent knew things and franky finds her intellegence to be remarkable. Shichibukai Dracule mihawk. the 2 get along pretty well, when they aren't fighting each other, she took up shank's position as a temporary rival to mihawk, she fought him in the war at marineford, matching him evenly, he calls her a child becuase of her age in giant hybrid years. Crocodile at alibasta they where enemies, at the battle for marineford they where allies trying to protect luffy, enough said, they are on a agreement that neither of them will interfier in each other's buissness as long as it doesn't get luffy killed. Jinbe the two of them get along pretty good, with jinbe becoming a straw hat pirate at the end of whole cake island incident, they are close friends. Donquixote Doflamingo they hate each other's guts, she helped defeat him so that is to be understandable bartholomew Kuma the two of them, before he got turned into px-0 where pretty good friends, after he was turned into that he didn't remember her at all. Buggy She thinks he is a fraud and they both know that she could kill him in a matter of second's, buggy know's not to mess with her or her crew. Boa hancock the two of them get along pretty well, she thinks of akemi as a rival for luffy's love, even tho she has said multiple time's she is dating her first mate, even when akemi's entire crew has stated this to boa hancock multiple time's she still thinks of akemi as a rival. Gekko Moriah they have never met only breifly at the battle of marine ford. they fought breifly and when she went into her hybrid form gekko moriah got flash backs to kaido and tried to run. Trafalgar D. Water Law the two of them are on a mutual friendship and are allies in the fight against kaido and doflamingo.